Lovely Pillow Fights
by jesshika
Summary: Takes place right after volume 1 and kind of into volume 2, but it's my take on it. Beth and Chriss are off to the con! Warning- a bit OOC. MattChriss. DISCONTINUED


_Stupid. Just stupid. _

_How can life be so messed up in such a sort amount of time? We'll, not life, but just my situation really, I mean it just doesn't get any better. I mean yeah sure, Derek and I are finito, done, over, nada, which is a miracle in itself because I was determined to stay with him even though he liked to flirt with other girls and "not mean it," but after that incident after he got drunk and I hit him in the head with the hotel clock, it was definitely over. Why am I still talking about that jerk? ANYWAY! Point being, after that there was Matt, the cool dude with the mysteriously non-changing shades. He was just..there. Even at the right moments, which I find just a bit odd, but he was there, and that's all that counts. I can't wait to see him in a few days at the con! I hope he's there!_

_Chriss OUT! xoxo_

Christie Leroux, first-year con survivor, lay her journal down on her bedside table and snapped her light off, bouncing on her new clean sheets. She sighed. 'Will he remember me?' she thought and sighed. 'I hope he does…' she closed her eyes and drifted off into a well-needed sleep.

* * *

'I hope I can get away from mom! She's so…weird about me wanting to have art in my life. Well, I suppose as long as Chriss and I get our story straight and not tangled up and mixed up, everything should blow over smoothly, no problem..' Beth sighed and wiped the sweat off of her cool forehead.

"Beth, Chriss is here," her mother eyed them suspiciously and hummed under her breath.

Chriss walked into Beth's room, noticing that she was packing early.

"So did you tell her yet?" Chriss was almost afraid to ask. Bethany sighed.

"Only a million times in my head, and guess what? Every one of them went wrong." She looked almost hopeless.

Almost.

Chriss chuckled a bit. "C'mon, might as well fail at life now!" she smiled and linked her arm in Beth's, walking down the hall to the kitchen where her mother was.

So, Beth's mom actually bought their phony "culture festival" story, which isn't really a phony one, they just stretched the truth a bit. A lot a bit, but what she doesn't know definitely will not hurt her. What's a culture festival without a few crazed cosplayers, doujinshis and J-pop dancing thrown in it?

The rest of the day Beth and Chriss went out for last minute shopping, grabbing anything they might need for the ride to the con, any new art supplies Beth wanted/ might need for random little sketches, junk food, DVDs, extra manga so they can freshen up on all the otaku (1) talk, and two kimonos, one for Chriss and one for Beth because they told Beth's mom they were going to a Japanese Festival. Beth was spending the night at Chriss' because they needed to print out a few more copies of their comic and postcards (Beth insisted even though Chriss said that last year's sales weren't so comforting).

"Can you believe the con's just two days away!?" Chriss jumped on her bed with a _foosh_ as Beth sat on the floor, her hand leaned back on the bed and sighed.

"Yeah, but what if they don't like my art, you know? What if it's," she shuttered, "noobish?"

Chriss looked down on her. "You're not serious…?" She raised an eyebrow at her. The look on the darker girls face showed that she, indeed, was not joking. "Oh, my gosh, Beth. If Derek could win the hearts of a few with his drawings, then you can win the hearts of _millions_, I'm tellin' ya." She play punched her shoulder. "Just have faith, kay? And don't go thinking that when we get bad sales that it's your artwork; people just don't really go for the original character thing, but who knows? There are a few cosplayers with nothing but money in their pockets, scanning the tables for good artwork." she winked.

"Heh, thanks girl. You know, I never knew you grew so confident, what happened to the little mope who used to freak out and be at the back of the line?" Beth joked. Chriss shot up and Beth ran out the room as a pillow was flung at her head with a low "HEY!"

"Haha, bet you can't get me." Beth flew down the stairs and ran to the couch, ducking behind the wall that leads to the stairs. All was quiet for a few minutes, all you could hear were a few squeaks from the loose floorboards in Chriss' room and that was all.

'Hmm, what's she doing?' Beth thought. 'Better not take any chances.' She grabbed a pillow from the couch and slowly poked her head around the corner of the wall, almost as if she were in the police force looking out for the suspect to just open fire unexpectedly - which is exactly what Chriss did.

"TAKE THAT!" she lunged her pillow at Beth's face, almost missing because the wall was a barrier between the two suddenly hyperactive teens.

"HA! As if that did any damage!" Beth said, catching the pillow before it hit the ground in her left hand, rolling on the ground and stopped on her left knee, flinging the other pillow with her right hand, a smirk on her face. Chriss, however, wasn't as good as Beth with catching things and the pillow smacked her right in the face. She blushed from embarrassment and scooped up the pillow. Both of the teens were too occupied with throwing it that they both didn't notice Chriss' mom walk right into the line of fire…

"What in the world…?" Her mother caught the pillow as it glided to the floor. She looked at it for a moment, then at Beth and Chriss. "Is something going on here? Anything broken? Are you hiding something, Chriss?" she looked at her.

Chriss smiled nervously, almost dying for having hit her mom in the face with a pillow. "Hehe, no mom. I'm sorry about the pillow, really, it's just I didn't see you and all and we were so caught up in the fight that-" she started fiddling with her fingers and looked down at the floor. Her mother smirked.

SMACK!

Chriss stared star-struck at her mother as the pillow hit the floor with a _plop_. She closed her jaw and smiled. 'Well if she wants to play that way…' and just like that, the mother-daughter-friend pillow fight happened, a few lamps breaking in the process.

* * *

hello there! i'm sorry if they're a little...OOCish. i just started writing this for fun. this might be a 2-3 chapter thing, kind of pointless and no story-line at all. sorry!

(1) otaku basically means obsessed in japanese. from my understanding and what i've read, it's just what people talk about and enjoy the most, like video games or anime and the like.


End file.
